Generally, thin type display apparatuses which occupy a small area in comparison to a size of a display screen have been widely distributed. Many of the thin type display apparatuses display an image on a display panel by light from a backlight unit (a light source unit).
There are two types of light source unit, a direct type in which a light source unit such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a cold-cathode fluorescent tube is disposed to face the display panel, and an edge light type which includes a light guide plate facing the display panel and a light source facing a peripheral surface of the light guide plate. When using the direct type light source unit, there is no need to acquire a space for disposing the light source around a display unit, and it is possible to narrow frames of the display apparatus (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-48168).
Further thinning of the display apparatus is also required in addition to the narrowing of frame in recent years. Using the edge light type light source unit may be considered to meet the requirements of thinning, because it is easy for the edge light type light source unit to have a thinner light source unit compared to the direct type light source unit.
However, when manufacturing the edge light type light source unit, while maintaining the narrowing of frame, the light source disposed around the light guide plate, the chassis, and the like may be visible from an outside. Therefore, when manufacturing the edge light type light source, there is no choice but to widen the frame.
In consideration of the above-described circumstances, an example embodiment aims at a light source unit and a display apparatus, which are capable of satisfying both of the narrowing of frame and the thinning.
According to an example embodiment, there is provided a light source unit including a light guide plate, a light source facing to a peripheral surface of the light guide plate, and a reflection part reflecting light emitted from one surface of the light guide plate, characterized in that: the reflection part comprises: an elongated portion, which is positioned at an outside of an edge of the light guide plate, being elongated in a direction crossing the one surface; a protrusion portion, which is located at a position of the elongated portion that is away from the one surface, protruding from the position to the one surface, wherein the one surface side of the light source is covered with the protrusion portion.
In the light source unit according to an example embodiment, the protrusion portion may be inclined with respect to the one surface.
In the light source unit according to an example embodiment, the protrusion portion may have an inclination angle of 30 degrees or more but less than 90 degrees.
In the light source unit according to an example embodiment, a curved surface protruding in the direction crossing the one surface may be formed on the protrusion portion opposite to the one surface.
In the light source unit according to an example embodiment, the side of the protrusion portion opposite to the one surface may be formed in a stepped shape.
In the light source unit according to an example embodiment, the one surface may include a diffusion sheet disposed thereon to diffuse light.
The light source unit according to an example embodiment, may include: a diffusion plate which is separated from and disposed opposite to the one surface of the light guide plate to diffuse light; and a support part which is disposed between the diffusion plate and the light guide plate to support the diffusion plate, and which is translucent.
The light source unit according to an example embodiment, may include: a diffusion plate which is separated from and disposed opposite to the one surface of the light guide plate to diffuse light; an optical sheet overlapped on the diffusion plate; and a locking piece which is positioned outside of the diffusion plate from an edge portion of the one surface, extends from an edge of the optical sheet in a direction crossing the diffusion plate, and has a hole formed therein, wherein the reflection part has a protrusion part which is inserted into the hole.
The light source unit according to an example embodiment, may include: a diffusion plate which is separated from and disposed opposite to the one surface of the light guide plate to diffuse light; an optical sheet overlapped on the diffusion plate; and a locking piece which is positioned outside of the diffusion plate from the edge portion of the one surface, extends from the edge of the optical sheet in the direction crossing the diffusion plate, and has a hole, wherein the diffusion plate has a protrusion part which is inserted into the hole.
According to an example embodiment, there is provided a display apparatus including: the light source unit according to any one of the above; and a display panel which is configured to display an image by transmitting the light emitted from the light source unit, and is supported on the reflection part, wherein the reflection part supports the display panel at an outside of the display region of the display panel.
According to an example embodiment, there is provided a display apparatus including: the light source unit according to any one of the above; and a display panel which is configured to display an image by transmitting the light emitted from the light source unit, and is supported on the reflection part, wherein the light source is positioned within the display region of the display panel, and the protrusion portion is positioned between the light source and the display panel.
According to an example embodiment, there is provided a television receiving apparatus includes: the display apparatus according to any one of the above; and a receiving unit which receives television broadcasts, wherein the display apparatus is configured to display an image based on the television broadcasts received by the receiving unit.
According to an example embodiment, in the edge light type light source unit, the protrusion portion protruding to the one surface of the light guide plate is provided, and components such as a light source are positioned at the back side of the protrusion portion. In addition, since the light emitted from the one surface of the light guide plate is diffused by the protrusion portion, decreasing of luminance in the edge portion may be prevented, and both of the narrowing of frame and the thinning may be achieved.